Multiprocessor computers often include a large number of computer processors that may operate in parallel. Parallel processing computer architectures include cache-coherent multiprocessors with non-uniform memory access (NUMA) architecture. NUMA architecture refers to a multiprocessor system in which each processor has its own local memory that can also be accessed by the other processors in the system. NUMA architecture is non-uniform in that memory access times are faster for a processor accessing its own local memory than for a processor accessing memory local to another processor.
In order to maintain cache coherence and protect memory pages from unauthorized access, a protection scheme is generally used to enable or disable shared access to a memory page. A memory page may include data, as well as a directory for tracking states associated with cache lines for the memory page. Conventional memory protection schemes utilize memory protection codes to indicate whether a particular element may access the memory page.
For non-shared access to a cache line, the memory protection code simply has to track the single element with access to the cache line. However, for shared access to a cache line, the memory protection code has to track all the elements with access to the cache line in order to notify those elements when their copies of the cache line have been invalidated. Thus, for a memory protection code of a specific size, a fixed number of elements may be tracked, limiting the number of elements that may share access to a cache line.
Conventional systems have attempted to solve this problem by using aliased elements. This approach has the memory protection code tracking a number of elements together such that when one element has shared access to a cache line, the memory protection code indicates that multiple elements have shared copies of the cache line. However, as the number of aliased elements increases, the efficiency of the system is reduced in that a greater number of elements that are not actually storing a copy of the cache line must be notified of modifications to the cache line.